Tales of the Sky
by x-Whizzified-Magic-x
Summary: AU. Through Camille Gage, Robert 'Moose' Alexander III learns there's more to life than leaving a lasting imprint of the entire world. This is a story about love, hope and how a simple act of kindness can bind two people together. Moose/Camille. Please read and review.
1. Camille Gage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise, nor any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognise.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Gage…I'm delighted to inform you that we have found you a bone-marrow donor."<p>

She could feel her mother brush quick yet tender kisses against her scalp and the moisture from her tears dripping down her face whilst panic tugged at the edges of her mind. Believing those words would mean opening her heart to the familiarized bouts of vulnerability if the universe acted against her once more. She wasn't prepared, at least not for news like this. Her family was equipped for death, her simple black dress hung in the back of her closet behind some old jeans she outgrew. She even picked the color of her coffin, a glossy baby-blue like the sky she often seen in her dreams.

But like a faint whisper, those words crawled into her soul and touched something she buried deep down so long ago. Then warmth came akin to a river overflowing its banks and Camille Gage felt those words couldn't be any more beautiful.

"Oh, baby, did you hear, did you hear what Dr. Parson said?" Her mother was shaking with visible anticipation as she leaned down to cup her face and kissed each cheek twice. "It's a miracle, Camille! God is smiling down on you, sweetie. I just…I have to call Bill-oh!-Tyler! I can't forget Tyler and Nora! Where has my-"

"_Moumf,_" Camille murmured through squished cheeks and Lena blinked then looked at her sheepishly before releasing the tight hold on her face. Beside her Dr. Parson laughed while checking her vitals and jotting down something on her clipboard. The once-brunette rolled her eyes and felt a twinge of exasperation watching her mother twirl around the room, chatting animatedly on the mobile phone pressed against her ear. She let her eyes rise up to meet her doctor's and rose with a question concerning her since the reveal of the good news. "Will I ever get to meet them?"

"Well depending on the transplant centre regulations, in most cases we give the donor updates on your progress and after a two-year confidentiality period, if they want to, they can get in direct contact with you."

"But what about if I want to contact them to, you know, say thank you for saving my life. I don't want to come off as ungrateful. I mean, they don't have to do this…" Camille frowned and picked at her violet chipped nails for a moment then gazed at her mother who was by the hospital room window, hands clasped together in silent prayer.

Sensing her patient's discomfort, Dr. Parson rested gentle hands on each of her shoulders then guided her to rest against the pillows. Her mouth curved to a soft, charming smile and Camille instantly relaxed. "Camille, how long have I been your doctor?"

"Since I've been diagnosed."

"And how long have I known you?"

Camille looked skeptical, narrowing her eyes, "…all my life…why?"

The redhead regarded her with a gracious smile then straightened to her full height. "Have I ever failed you?"

"Are we playing _21 questions_? When is it my turn?"

"Don't get cheeky Cam or I can't tell you the second part of my good news."

Lena was by the side of her daughter's hospital bed in three short strides, mirroring Camille's dubious expression while Dr. Parson gave her a sly, pleased glance. "Emily…what's going on?"

"I happen to know the name of the donor since he doesn't want to remain anonymous. In fact, he wants to meet you before the procedure tomorrow morning."

Camille shot up, visible pale and her brow creased in bewilderment. "_He?_" A thought struck her suddenly, "Wait _tomorrow_? But I look terrible!"

"Camille-"

"_Moooom, _I look terrible! My hair hasn't even grown back yet!"

"She's totally missing the point of all this."

"She's a teenager, Em. You can't blame her…"

A light rosy hue flooded Camille's cheeks as her hands trembled in her lap.

She felt melancholy welling inside, the force of her will pushing it back. She would not cry. She would never cry. Tears were associated with cold and death, like the moment she heard Dr. Parson's diagnosis those months ago with such fear and heartache, the part of her that held the hope, the laughter, and the excitement, died. But right there, had been a glimmer of her old self, before the chemo, before the hair loss and before the…_Leukemia_.

"Camille, _Camille_? Look at what you did, Emily! You scared her _comatose_!"

"You can't sue me, you signed a waiver."

The teenager amidst them, glimpsed swiftly up at their faces. They knew that look too well, perfected since childhood. Surely Camille had something up her sleeve, a pensive expression hardening her sunken features. "Mom, Emily who I adore so much-"

"Don't bring me into your hijinks, it goes again my code of ethics."

"_But_, it has something to do with…_sprucing_ _up_ my look at bit."

"_Oooh_, count me in!"

Lena rolled her eyes at the two of them and folded her arms underneath her breasts. "Honestly, Emily, you're no better than her."

Dr. Parson pouted daintily. "You know I can't resist a good make-over."

"I want a wig," Camille murmured and reached up to subconsciously run a hand over her scalp. Her mother bent down until she was eye-level with her wearing a strain smile and clasped one of her shaky hands within her own. "I want him to see me before _this_ happened, you know? As beautiful…"

Hot tears ran in streams along her mother's cheeks. "Camille, you are beautiful, cancer or not," she paused to swipe away the moisture with the sleeve of her cardigan, "but if this is something you want, I have no problem with it."

Camille threw her arms around her mother and squeezed tightly. "Thank you, mom, you're the best!"

Dr. Parson cleared her throat while subtly wiping the tears from her eyes then straightened. "Alright you two, we need to prep Camille for tomorrow morning. So Lena, see you around eight?"

Lena nodded then pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I'll be back, okay? I'm going to get you the nicest wig money can buy."

Camille grinned then nodded and her mother gave her another tight squeeze, gathered her purse, hi-fived Dr. Parson and rushed out of the room. She looked to her doctor. "Can I at least know his name?"

"You clearly want me to lose my license."

"Please, Emily? Please, please, _please-_"

"Oh, _alright_!" Dr. Parson leaned in close while the teenager vibrated with excitement. "Don't tell your mother I told you. She'll try to sue me even though she signed a waiver."

"_Emily_!"

"_Okay_, his name is _Robert Alexander III_ but people here like to call him _Moose_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! Yes I am back in this fandom! I just needed a little icebreaker after a 3 year long absence. Hopefully I will start writing <strong>_**I Won't Dance**_** shortly. But I just need to get this little baby out of my head. Did anyone watch Step Up: All In? **_**Fantastic**_**! Moose and Camille? **_**Adorable!**_

**Please leave me a review telling me what you think!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


	2. Moose For Short

Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise, nor any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognise.

* * *

><p>A summer in Maryland, Baltimore could not compare to the smoldering heat and humidity that was Los Angeles. Even as sweat accumulated at his brow, while embarking on a new chapter in his life, he relished the feeling of accomplishment. Though, things had definitely gone off course since the fourth week he moved here.<p>

Lugging his suitcase and worn backpack up the paint-chipped staircase, he followed the diamond-patterned carpeting of the hallway toward the loft apartment door. A moment of anxiety emerged and he rolled his shoulders to dissipate the alarming sensation of unknowing that nearly put him out of his senses.

Robert Alexander III, more commonly known as _Moose_, lifted his fist to rap his knuckles against the door and waited.

One beat, then two and he knocked a little harder this time.

"_Hold your horses, I'm coming! Sean, use a damn coaster!"_

Moose smirked as the heavy wooden door swung opened and revealed Andie West's dishevelled appearance. His dark gaze unconsciously sought out the three deep scars that ran along the right side of her bicep, peeking out from underneath the sleeve of her baby-doll t-shirt. She must have caught him staring because the dancer had reached up to scratch a nonexistent itch at the spot.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Since when did Andie West care about using _coasters_? You use to sit on my parents couch with your dirty ass shoes whenever you came over."

Andie rolled her eyes and usher him inside. "Oh bite me, Moose. You forgot I'm doing you, like, the _biggest _favor ever. How long is it this time?"

Moose hobbled across the threshold and dropped his luggage down by the island. Sean turned away from the stove where he was scrambling eggs and reached over to bump his fist against his in greeting. "Uh, the fumigator said one to two weeks."

Andie shook her head, stretching around Sean to grab a piece of bacon off the plate beside him. "Moose, you _really_ need to find another apartment. I mean, that place is a _dump_. Isn't this, like, the _third_ time the building needed to be fumigated?"

The technician ran a hand down the back of his neck, "I know, I know. But it was the only place I could find on short notice. Plus, the rent there is cheap."

"'Cause you're risking your life by living there," Sean added, sliding over a plate of eggs and bacon along with a glass of orange his way which Moose accepted graciously.

The curly-haired boy stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth then took a long swallow of his juice. "Tell me about it." He shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. "Where's Eddy and Lo?" Andie had pointed over towards the living room using her fork and the couple was nestled on the sofa bed asleep.

Eddy was still in his security guard uniform (probably had gotten home early this morning), his right arm tossed over his eyes while the other was curved around Lola's back. The brown-skinned girl was burrowed underneath mounds of blankets, the top of her long coily locks visible as well as a hand clenching the front of the dancer's work shirt.

He glanced away and drank more of his orange juice. "I'm guessin' things are still rough?"

"It's fine." Andie grunted. She ran both hands through her hair feeling the frustration rising in her. The older girl's shoulders slumped and her mouth firmed. "I'm sorry, Moose. Things...just have been crazy around here," she sighed deeply while Sean came behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. The brunette leaned into him, exhaustion wracking her body. "Five minutes, Moose. Lola was outside for _five minutes_ and she was a complete _wreck_. It took us nearly an hour to calm her down. I…I didn't know it would be this bad, you know? It's all my fault."

"Babe, stop doing this to yourself," Sean whispered against her temple as he rubbed the deep white scars on her bicep through her shirt. "That asshole ran a red light, you tried your best to avoid him." He gave her a quick squeeze. "I'm just thankful you're both alright...well for the most part."

Moose wiped his fingers and mouth on the paper towel before resting a hand on Andie's forearm. "Ditto. Where the hell would I be without my best friend?"

"Gettin' eaten by mutated roaches. 'Cause whatever they put in those pesticides clearly ain't working."

"Meh, it ain't comin' outta my pocket." Andie rolled her eyes then reached over to ruffle his curls. "Oi, hands off the do! It took me hours to perfect this."

"You're such a _girl_."

"Oh, bite me, D."

"_Oh, bite me, D_."

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Sean chuckled good-naturedly, dropping a kiss to Andie's head while her and Moose continued their banter and began clearing the island's countertop of the dirty dishes then headed over to the dishwasher.

"_Crazy freaks_ are more like it," Eddy grumbled from the sofa and sat up feeling restless and tired. He scrubbed his hands down his face. "You guys are so damn loud and Moose, _again_ man? Get a new apartment."

"_Hi Moose,"_ Lola's voice was muffled underneath the blankets as she curled into a impossibly smaller ball. She felt Eddy trying to pry the blankets from off her and she tightened her grip and drove her knee into his thigh.

"Ow man, Lo!"

"_Back off, Edward."_

Moose shook his head and scoffed, pursing his lips. "Why don't you guys hook me up, since y'all are all bougie now? I mean, _look_ at this place! You see me here suffering and can't throw me a lil sumin', sumin'. _Selfish_."

"I repeat: _crazy freak_." Eddy mumbled and accepted the mug of hot coffee Sean brought over to him. He took a sip, wondering at the troubled expression that momentarily crossed Andie's face. Probably guilt, he hadn't really been easy on her since the accident. "How long will it take this time?"

"One to two weeks." They all chorused.

"Bummer. Sean, what time's rehearsal tonight?"

"Sometime around seven but you can skip it. You look like shit."

"You're so _sweet_. How did you possibly find a catch like him, D?"

Andie chuckled, briefly catching Sean's eyes and a smirk tilted one corner of his mouth. "Dunno, lucky I guess."

"More like _cursed_."

"Screw you, man."

"You wish."

Moose snickered at their exchange then looked down to check his wrist watch: _nine-thirty_. Shit, He had to be at the hospital for _ten-fifteen_. "Shit, shit, _shit_!" They all watched him run around the loft like a chicken with his head cut off, rummaging through his suitcase for a clean shirt.

Exasperated, Andie snapped, "Dude, what's your _deal_?"

The curly-haired boy turned to her with frantic eyes and only one arm through the sleeve of his button-up shirt. "Remember when I told you I was thinking of becoming a bone-marrow donor?" His best friend nodded and Sean, Eddy and even Lola's interest were piqued as he shoved the other arm through his sleeve. "Well, I'm a match and I'm meeting the recipient this morning. Oh, and I need a ride or I'm going to be late." He righted his collar before smoothing the wrinkles away from the button-up and listening to Andie groan loudly.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"…I forgot?"

"Ugh, _scatterbrain_."

"Oh that's _real_ nice to say to someone who's getting a giant freakin' _needle_ in their pelvis."

Sean and Eddy winced at the imagery, holding their own pelvises at the phantom pain that shot through their body. Andie was unruffled, giving her overdramatic best friend another irritated look. "You're a real class act, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a _'Good luck Moose and don't die'_. Now, will someone be so kind and drop me there? Time is of the essence…_and_ I have to be there for _ten-fifteen_."

"Moose!"

"Yes, yes I _know_. Moose is _unorganized_. If I make it, Andie, you can say _I told you so_, alright?"

"With _pleasure_."

Sean rolled his eyes and grabbed his car keys off the pallet wood key rack nailed by the front door as well as his hat. "Come on, bro, I got you."

"_Good luck Moose, don't die!"_ Lola shouted from beneath the covers then squealed when Eddy slipped underneath to cuddle her and go back to sleep.

"At least someone cares about my well-being, _Andie_."

"Oh shut up and go," His best friend grumbled and as she was closing the door, he faintly heard her whisper, "They better take care of you or I'll come down there and raise _Hell_."

Moose smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end that there because I just wanted to established both character's first. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. They keep me going to write more!<strong>

**Until the meeting!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


End file.
